Advice Best Taken
by JennyChick
Summary: REVAMPED! I finally did it! AU. What happens when your perfect little world is turned upside down? Just ask Kagome Higurashi.
1. Prologue

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha. I wish I did, but I don't.

Stopping, Kagome Higurashi admired the beauty surronding her. Along the beaten path, several trees rose up to tower over it, just barely concealing the rolling hills beyond. She loved this forest. It was always so calm and peaceful. Kagome had been so busy lately, she had not had time to come out.

Breathing in the fresh air, Kagome gripped her herb basket tighter as a strong gust of wind went by. Another thing she loved was all the herbs and plants she could find here. Some were ones she could not even find at the store. Kagome turned, looking to the west, towards the setting sun and frowned. She could see the marred ground from here. As of late a construction crew had been cutting down and destroying part of the forest. Scowling, Kagome made her way to the barren ground.

There was nothing but stumps left from the once great trees that had been there before. Anger flared through her as she studied the damage.

"Why cut down such a beautiful place?"

Shaking her head, Kagome turned to leave when a small, feeble sound reached her ears. Freezing, she listened. Once again she heard it. It sounded like a whimper. Listening as hard as she could, Kagome followed the noise untile she came to a large log. Setting down her basket, Kagome kneeled and put her eat close to the ground. She could heat the whimpering much clearer now.

Shoving aside some smaller logs and dirt, Kagome peered under the log. What she saw made her heart squeeze in her chest. Seven little puppies huddled together under the log. Kagome paused. No, they did not huddle, they were being pushed together from the pressure of the log and the dirt.

Instantly, Kagome began digging. She frantically clawed at the dirt, scattering it everywhere in her haste. Just when she thought she would get them out, Kagome hit rock. Disbelief shot through her. How could there be rock? Tears streamed down her face as she shoved at the log, pushing as hard as she could. If she did not get them out of there soon, they would die.

Ignoring the blood on her hands from the bark and rocks, Kagome continued to dig. Her breathing became short as panic set in. Soon she started to scream.

"SOMEBODY! PLEASE HELP ME! THEY'LL DIE! ANYBODY!"

Kagome continued to scream, even though she knew it was hopeless. There was no way anybody would be out here this late in the day. Exhausted, Kagome collapsed on the ground, her hands bleeding profusely.

"Somebody, please." She whimpered.

Rolling over, Kagome slipped a hand under the log. Her fingers lightly brushed the soft fur of one of the pups. Silently, she cried.

"Poor puppies..."

Suddenly Kagome stilled. She could have sworn she just heard something. Listening, she distintcly heard what could only be the sound of someone walking. Jumping up, she whirled around, only to step back in surprise. A man stood before her, but he was no ordinary man.

He was a full head taller than her. His long silver hair billowed in the wind, shining brightly in the evening sun. Dark amber eyes flashed at her from beneath unruly bangs. Atop his head sat two dog ears. Snapping out of her reverie, Kagome shook her head and ran up to him.

"Please-" Before she even finished the word, the man passed her, bent down, picked up the log, and tossed it aside. Kagome's mouth gaped open for half a minute, before she remembered the pups and fell down beside the pit. Looking closely, she could tell they were still alive, barely.

"They need to be taken to a vet." Kagome glanced at him in surprise, before nodding her head.

Glancing around, Kagome finally found her discarded basket. Turning it upside down she dumped all of the precious herbs onto the ground.

"I need something to place in the basket for cushion." She said.

Wordlessly, the man took of his jacket and handed it to her, then helped her gently place the puppies in the basket. Now that she could see them clearly, Kagome saw that three were black and four were white. Tucking the jacket around them, Kagome turned towards the man.

"Thank you-" She began, but her wasn't there. She glanced around for a moment before smiling.

"THANK YOU!"

With that, Kagome whirled around and raced back down the path to her car. Hopefully, she would make it to the vet's office in time.

Whew, glad that's over. I upped the rating because I'm not too sure what's suitable, but oh well. I can change it. sniffs Poor puppies...


	2. Elevators and Stress Relief

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Armani, or Voldemort.

If you had asked anybody about her, they would have said Kagome Higurashi was too over-worked for someone as nice as her. Though she never complained, those who knew her could tell that all the stress was building up, and that one day it would all come out. This morning to be exact.

"YOU ARE SHITTIN' ME!"

People poked their heads out of cubicles to see who was causing the disturbance, only to stare in disbelief at the scene playing out before their eyes. Kagome had an intern by the scruff of his shirt, nearly hauling him off the floor, anger blazing in her azure eyes.

"I-I'm not ma'am. It's true. Kikyo got a promotion and I was told to tell you." The intern was pale with fright. He had never seen Higurashi-san like this before. She had always been so nice.

"How!" yelled Kagome.

"I-I believe the committee board-"

"I know how she got promoted! I meant how could she have gotten promoted above me!"

Kagome didn't want to seem cocky, but she had been working _so_ hard. Then again, it seemed no matter how hard she worked she just could not seem to catch up to Kikyo. Growling, Kagome let go of the intern's shirt, grabbed her briefcase, and left the crowd staring after her. Heading towards the elevator, she allowed the thoughts to fly through her head, as she attempted to straighten her ebony hair.

_I just don't understand. Why Kikyo? She hardly shows up for the meetings anymore! I have done _**_so _**_much these past few weeks. I've been to every get-together, I have all of my business degrees, and I know at least two different languages! How is it that she barely has to try and she gets it? _

Smoothing the black skirt that went with her suit, Kagome continued to grumble as she waited. Finally the doors opened and with a sigh she entered, gasping slightly when the elevator shook. After a moment she pushed the button to the garage floor.

"They really need to fix these elevators." Kagome said as she watched the doors struggle to close. "This sucks."

Just as it looked as if they were going to close, Kagome heard footsteps. She looked up from where she had watched the elevator doors and swiftly inhaled. Coming towards her was the man of her dreams. Sort of. She had never quite forgotten him after he had helped her. He had left so suddenly, Kagome had not been able to ask his name. He probably didn't even know what had happened to the puppies.

**flashback**

_Kagome broke every speed limit on her to the vet's office. Coming up to the place, she slammed on her brakes and jumped out of the car, basket in hand. Racing, Kagome threw open the door. The secretary behind the desk looked up in surprise, then smiled._

_"Miss Higurashi. How is Buyo?"_

_Kagome immediately ran up to the desk._

_"I need to see the vet, right now!"_

_The secretary blinked in confusion. "What?"_

_Placing the basket on the counter, Kagome threw back the sleeves of the jacket._

_"They need help! NOW!"_

_The secretary's face grew grim as she looked at the pups._

_"Follow me."_

**end flashback**

Later that night Kagome was told that two of the pups had died. The news had devastated her, but at least five had lived. Shaking her head, Kagome returned to the present time.

He seemed different now. Instead of blue jeans and a red t-shirt, he was dressed in a black suit with a red tie, which Kagome was willing to bet was nothing but Armani. Reaching out a hand, she held the shuttering doors for him. Entering the elevator he gave her a small nod. Realizing she was staring, Kagome shook her head, blushing slightly. The last time she had seen him, he didn't look so...Grumpy was the only word that came to mind. He probably didn't even remember her.

Just as she started to release the doors, Kagome heard a voice call out from the end of the hallway. Walking quickly towards the elevator were five men.

"Sir! Sir! Please wait!"

Letting out a small sigh, Kagome patiently held the door.

"Let go."

Startled by his voice, Kagome looked at 'Mr. Armani.' "What?"

"Let go of the doors."

Hesitating for a moment, Kagome finally allowed the withered doors to close, all the while wondering who the heck this guy really was.

_I don't remember a memo about any new people. Oh, well. I wonder if he's married? Not that it matters, it's just... _Kagome blushed at her thoughts._ What's wrong with me? You'd think I was still in high school or something._

Upon closer inspection, from the corner of her eye, Kagome determined that he was, indeed, not married. She continued her discreet study of him, noting his strong jaw line, his broad shoulders, and most notably his ears. They were white and fluffy.

_So he's a hanyou? _Kagome could have hit herself upside the head. _How else could he have lifted that log? I thought I had just imagined the ears._

Just as she was looking at the claws on his fingers, Kagome heard a low growl and watched as the hand closed into a tight fist. Her eyes flew back up to his face, connecting with his own amber pools.

Immediately Kagome turned forward, her face a deep red. _Oh crap. I just got caught staring by the guy I was staring at! Figures…the _**_only_**_ time I actually look at a guy. _Then it hit her_. This must be that business associate that was here today. Some top notch guy who came to offer us a huge deal! _Then another thought occurred rather belatedly. _And I just got caught staring at him by him! I don't believe this!_

The rampant thoughts going through Kagome's head were interrupted by the sound of her cell phone belting out the theme song of Pokemon. Blushing once again, Kagome dug frantically in her purse, all the while cursing her brother. She would get him back for this. He was always messing with her phone! Finally she found it. Glancing at her "companion" she saw the side of his mouth quirk up. Letting out a small groan, she answered it.

"Hello?"

"Higurashi?"

Kagome's breath left her in a whoosh. It was Kikyo. "Y-yes?"

"Don't forget to have those reports for me by Monday."

Kagome gritted her teeth. She would not be rude. Kikyo was simply reminding her of her job. That was all! "Yes, of course."

"Good."

With that, Kikyo hung up. Closing her phone, Kagome sighed. Kikyo always made Kagome want to act like a horrible person. Kagome was never to be mean to anybody for any reason, but Kikyo just seemed to have this effect on her. Their "rivalry" had started the day Kagome had first started. It had been Kikyo's first day as well. There had been a problem with one of the computers and Kikyo had gone to fix it, but once she was done Kagome came by and redid her work…..better. Later at their first meeting though, Kikyo helped solve a marketing problem where Kagome had not been able to, proving Kikyo was better in that regard.

Feeling an ache grow between her temples, Kagome gently rubbed her head. Was it just her, or was the elevator even slower that usual? This had to be one of the most high tech buildings around and they still could not fix the elevators. Of course she had been on the sixty-eighth floor, but still. Once again, silence reigned, and then Pokemon was heard again.

"What!" Snapped Kagome as she answered. "Hello!"

"Hey Kagome!"

Glad to hear a friend's voice, Kagome instantly cheered up a little. "Hey Sango."

"What's wrong?" Concern etched Sango's voice.

"You won't believe it."

"What?"

"You-know-who's been promoted."

"Voldemort?"

"Not the dark wizard, but the dark witch."

"No way!" Sango's concern turned to anger. "That's not fair! You've waited forever for a promotion!"

"I know." Groaned Kagome. "This has been a crummy day."

There was a slight shuttering, then the elevator stopped. They were now on the tenth floor. When the doors opened no one was there. Poking her head outside, Kagome saw two kids running down the hallway. "Little brats." She muttered. Turning her attention back to the conversation at hand, she came just in time to here Sango say:

"-times like these you need a man. You should just grab whoever is on the elevator with you and kiss him. If there is anyone."

Kagome's mind went completely blank before she comprehended the words her usually stoic friend had said.

"Where in the world did this come from?"

"Oh," said Sango. "I know I don't usually spout that kind of stuff, but I thought that maybe you just needed a bit of stress relief."

Kagome rolled her eyes and hissed. "And where does doing_ that _come into this?"

"Kissing can be a form of relief. I read in _Fame _that it works."

"Yeah right." muttered Kagome. _Though I kind of wish—...Get a hold of yourself! You don't even know him! _

Suddenly the elevator shuttered heavily and stopped, but this time it didn't open.

"What the heck" said Kagome.

"We've stopped." said Mr. Armani.

Kagome gasped. "Sango! The elevator just got-" She stopped. The line was dead.

"Great," muttered Kagome. "Just great."

Mr. Armani tried different buttons, but nothing happened. Growling, he punched the side of the elevator. "Fuck! Could this day get any worse!"

"More than likely." said Kagome.

Glancing at her, he smirked. "I have half a mind to try out your friend's 'stress relief' advice."

Kagome turned crimson. "You heard our conversation!"

"Of course," he stated matter-of-factly. "What do you think these things on my head are used for?"

"B-but, I didn't think you'd actually _listen _in on my call!" stammered Kagome in disbelief.

"Couldn't help it." he said with a smirk, as he gave her a once over. "I could use a little distraction from my bad day."

Kagome backed up against the wall as he stepped closer. She wasn't scared of him, just overly nervous.

"And you think that makes it OK for you to just _make out with me_! _A total stranger_!"

"Why not?"

"Why not? Because it just isn't done!" yelled Kagome.

"So? We're not exactly strangers. Besides, don't you need a little distraction too? 'Cause I can guarantee that you won't be thinking of anything else."

"Well aren't we arrogant!" said Kagome. Then she paused. "Wait a minute. You _are _that guy!" He simply smirked.

**"There could be an advantage to this." **a little voice in the back of her head said.

_"Like what?"_

**"You would get to make out with a really hot guy, something you haven't done in ages."**

_"What do you mean ages? What about Kouga?"_

**"Who cares?" **said the voice. **"Are you so sure that he is totally loyal to you and doesn't give special performances for his groupies?"**

_"Yes!"_

**"Come on. You know you want to. You've been doing stuff for everyone else, why not do **_**something **_**for yourself? It's always about someone else, never about you."**

Kagome froze. She wasn't sure what she should do, but suddenly she did not care. All of the stress from the past few weeks just built up. For a few moments, she wanted to do whatever she wanted and not worry about what others would think. Besides, if she thought about, it was all for the sake of science. How else would they figure out how to release stress, if someone didn't test it?

"Well?" said Mr. Armani.

Taking a step closer, Kagome dropped her case and let out her breath. "Not like anybody else is going to find out."

"My sentiments exactly."

For the second she was allowed, Kagome wondered it she should do it, but soon the thought left her mind. Immediately, he closed the distance between them. Reaching out, he encircled her slim waist with his arms. Kagome had a moment to gasp before the arms around her waist tightened, drawing her up against her him. His lips descended on hers.

Instantly her breath left her. Kagome was aware of every spot they touched. She had never felt like this before, when she had kissed someone. Ever. Not even her first kiss was like this one.

Kagome felt her knees weaken, but she didn't want to be the only one left breathless. Rising up on her toes, she firmly linked her arms behind his neck, fitting her body perfectly to his. Feeling his surprise, she took full advantage of it. Kagome raked her tongue slightly over his sharp fangs, while one of her hands reached up to massage the base of his ear. He wavered slightly. Kagome had to smile. She was pretty sure he wasn't thinking of anything else either.

As they both continued their exploration, there was a slight shuttering, but they both ignored it. Then there was loud laughter.

"PDA! PDA!"

Breaking the kiss, the two looked out the now open elevator, at the two kids who had been playing with the elevators before. Kagome stepped away from the man, blushing furiously. Mr. Armani smirked, his breathing a bit labored.

"I think we both go the distraction we were looking for." he said as he stepped outside the elevator. Looking up, Kagome saw a perturbed expression cross his face before it left, leaving her to wonder it she had imagined it.

Turning back to the flustered young woman, he smiled, showing his fangs. "And I must say you were certainly a good distraction." With a wink he walked away. The doors to the elevator slid smoothly shut.

Kagome stared unseeingly for a few moments before shrieking.

"WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED!"


	3. Earthquakes and Milkshakes

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Armani.

**Milkshakes and Earthquakes**

"You did _what_!"

"I took your advice." Kagome stated matter-of-factly.

She was currently sitting with Sango in their favorite café, Frill's. Kagome chewed on the straw to her chocolate milkshake and watched as the brunette downed half of her strawberry shake, impressed by Sango's ability to withstand the cold drink.

Slamming it down, Sango gasped for air. "Why?"

"I'm not sure." Was Kagome's lethargic reply. She was in a numb-like state at the moment, the events from the elevator still running through her mind.

"I just felt like doing it. All of the stress from the past few weeks just kind of welled up and I lost all sense of caution. It was kind of strange."

Her friend raised a brow. "How so?"

"I don't know. It was…. It was as if it was perfectly natural for me to be kissing him. Like I should be kissing him, you know?"

If the look on Sango's face was any indication, she did not understand what Kagome was talking about. The look she gave Kagome made it clear that she thought Kagome had lost her marbles.

"Well you're the one who said to do it!" Kagome cried defensively.

"Riight. And since when do you follow that kind of advice?"

"Since when do you give that kind of advice?"

"How is it that Kikyo got promoted above you?" Sango asked, neatly side stepping the question. "I thought you were the head manager of your floor?"

"Yeah, but that floor is so bad that they decided to have two managers for it. So it was me and Kikyo, until recently for obvious reasons."

"What has two managers?"

Looking up Kagome saw their waitress, Yuki. Yuki was a coyote hanyou with short brown hair and large, dark brown eyes had been their waitress ever since the duo had started coming to Frill's.

"The floor I work on." Replied Kagome.

"Really?" said Yuki. "We don't have a manager."

Sango frowned. "Yeah you do. He's –"

"Nope," said Yuki, cutting her off. "We have a jerk."

Kagome smiled absently as Yuki went into her usual tirade about her boss. What had she been thinking? What if someone had seen her? Her whole career could have been ruined by that one moment on the elevator. She just hoped those kids didn't tell anyone, or that at least no one believed them.

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sango's sudden gasp. "Yuki! I have to tell you at least! You will be so proud of Kagome."

Yuki blinked in confusion at Sango and Kagome. "Ook. What did she do?"

Kagome panicked. "Shhh! Shut up Sango! I don't want everyone to know!"

Sango rolled her eyes. "It's only Yuki. Besides, we have to tell her."

Before she could make anymore protests, Yuki sat down beside her and placed a hand over her mouth.

"Now I _have_ to know. Spill Sango. What could little Kagome have done to be so panicky?"

Sango entered school girl mode as she became excited. By the time she finished telling the waitress all of the gory details, Yuki's mouth was hanging open.

"You're lying." She said.

"Nope."

"Our little Kagome? The one who wears only white underwear and gets embarrassed just by stepping into a lingerie store?"

Sango merely nodded her head.

Taking her hand from Kagome's mouth, Yuki settled it on her forehead, while the other one checked her pulse on her wrist.

"Alright, I've been trained in first aid. She's a little hot. You might want to call an ambulance."

Kagome let out an exasperated sigh. "The only reason I'm hot is because you two are embarrassing!"

Yuki let out a snicker. "Wow Kagome, I never knew you were such a vixen. Groping some random guy sounds like something _I_ would be more likely to do than you."

Kagome's face turned beet red. "I did not grope him."

"Sure you didn't sweetheart."

Grumbling to herself about friends who tended to revert back into sixteen-year-old girls, Kagome glared at her milkshake, as if it were to blame for everything that had happened. In an instant the milkshake was forgotten as she felt a thrill run up her spine just as Yuki let out an appreciative whistle.

Following the direction of their stares, Kagome's eyes went to the front door, and the man standing there. A certain silver-haired, amber-eyed man. Kagome's eyes widened considerably when she made eye contact with him.

_You've got to be kidding me._

Sango and Yuki jumped Kagome let out a squeak, whipping a menu up in front of her face. Looking at her in concern, Sango reached out and tapped the menu.

"Kagome? Are you alright?"

"It's HIM!" Was the muffled answer.

Yuki frowned. "Who?"

"HIM! _The_ guy!"

The two women's eyes rounded as comprehension dawned on them, both of their mouths forming perfect circles. "Oooohhh."

As they stared blatantly at him, an evil grin came over Yuki's face, soon followed by one on Sango's. Yuki stood up from the booth.

"Excuse me ladies, _I_ have a job to do."

"What!" Hissed Kagome, but it was too late. Yuki was already at his side.

"Hello, welcome to Frill's! Would you like a booth or a table?"

"Table please."

Turning away, a look of pure evil on her face, Yuki grabbed a menu and started to lead the way. "Follow me please."

Kagome watched in horror as Yuki place him at the table directly beside their booth.

"I'll just let you look at the menu. If you have any questions just ask these ladies next to you. They've been coming here for years."

Looking to where she gestured, he raised a brow at Sango (who was waving happily) and the menu covering Kagome's face.

"I'll let you think on it." Said Yuki.

Sango stood up just seconds after Yuki left, ignoring the panic stricken face in front of her. "I need to use the restroom."

After she walked away, silence surrounded Kagome as she hid behind her menu. As the seconds ticked by her fear resided. Maybe he was going to leave her alone. Then the sound of a body sliding over the vinyl of the seat reached her ears and her menu was pulled down.

Sango stood on tiptoe to see through the round window to the kitchen door. "What's going on? What're they doing?"

Yuki, slightly taller then Sango, glanced out. "They're just sitting there."

Sango looked at her. "Together?"

Yuki rolled her eyes. "Yeah and they're holding hands too. No! They're just sitting at their own tables."

They stared out the window once again, intent upon seeing whether or not this mystery man would approach their friend. Both girls jumped when a voice suddenly bellowed behind them.

"YUKI!"

Wincing, Yuki turned to look at her boss. He was tall with jet black hair and dark grey eyes. The only things that gave away the fact that he was a wolf-youkai were his pointed ears and the claws on his fingers. Yuki had always found him attractive, but whenever their paths crossed it always seemed to end up in an argument. Turning towards him, the coyote hanyou decided to initiate this "conversation."

"Hey good-looking! What did I do this time?"

Kyo Narita faltered slightly, ruddy hue on his cheeks. It wasn't that he was unused to women complimenting (in fact, for some reason he couldn't comprehend, it happened everyday), but something about this woman bugged him. Settling a scowl on his face, Kyo glared at Yuki disapprovingly.

"Why aren't you working Yuki?"

Rolling her eyes, Yuki heaved a sigh as she quickly came up with a reason for her to be standing there. "I was working. It's just that there's not really anyone out there and the ones who are there don't need anything now, so I'm taking a break."

Kyo gritted his teeth. "No, you are not taking a break."

"Yes, I am."

"_No_. You are not!"

"_Yes_. I am! I've been the only one here all day. Sumire took the day off and I haven't had a break all day."

"Wait. What do mean Sumire took the day off?"

"Just what I said!"

"Why?"

"How should I know! You're Mr. I-See-All-And-Know-All!"

At this point, they were standing toe-to-toe, their faces inches apart. Sango, who had been watching this, let out a small snicker. Looking her way, Kyo frowned, causing Sango to cringe slightly. He turned back to his impudent employee. Her stance was the same as his: hands on her hips, shoulders squared, and feet apart. Kyo's mind gave a mental smirk.

_She's smaller and weaker than me, but she seems ready to take me on._

He wouldn't admit to anyone, but he enjoyed his little "sparing" matches with her. Breaking out of his reverie, Kyo let out a low growl and pointed at Sango.

"What is she doing back here?"

Yuki folded her arms across her chest. "I invited her of course!"

Growling even louder, Kyo took a step closer, towering over Yuki. "You what?"

Unconcerned, Yuki smirked at him. "I invited her back here."

"She's a customer!"

"So?"

"Customers are not allowed back here!"

"Oh come on! She's been coming here for years!"

Sango stepped forward. "I can leave —"

"No you can stay." Said Yuki, never once breaking eye contact with the wolf youkai.

"No," Said Kyo. "She can leave! A customer shouldn't be in the kitchen!"

"Oh please. Stay!"

"Leave!"

"Stay!"

"Leave!"

"STAY!"

"LEAVE!"

"SSSTTAAAYYYYY!"

"AARRGGH!" Kyo grabbed his head in frustration. "You are not worth the trouble sometimes Yuki."

Yuki gave him a genuine smile before throwing her arms around Kyo's neck and putting a small kiss on his cheek, effectively putting a brilliant, crimson blush on his face.

"You know you love me." She said.

Fighting to control his blush, Kyo made his way back to his office, grumbling all the while. Laughing, Yuki tuned back towards Sango, who was in a state of shock.

"What?" She asked innocently.

Sango pointed at Kyo's retreating back. "Are you two always like this?"

"Yeah, it's a love/hate relationship."

"But you kissed him…."

"Oh please, it was peck! Besides, it made him leave us alone, right?"

Sango shrugged. "Y-Yeah, I guess."

"Now!" Said Yuki. "Let's see what our couple is up to."

Looking back out the window, Yuki stared at what she saw. "Sango you are not going to believe this…"

Kagome stared for a second before her brain kicked in. "H-hey Kouga."

Looking out of the corner of her eye, Kagome saw Mr. Armani still sitting there, staring at his menu.

_Well this is unexpected._

Yuki glared at Kouga's profile.

"Why is he here? I thought they were on a break or something."

Sango shrugged helplessly. "I guess he's ready to get back together. What'll we do?"

Both women stared at each in irritation. It had been about two months ago when Kouga suddenly decided that he needed to take a break from his relationship with Kagome. Kagome had been stunned, as well as she should be. Kouga had always been so possessive and seemingly head over heels in love with Kagome, that his announcement surprised everyone, even his band mates. Yuki had always been suspicious of him. She was sure he was running around with one of his "groupies" during that break. By groupie she meant one of the several fangirls that followed his band around town. They were every where the band was and Yuki was pretty sure it wasn't for musical purposes.

Finally, Yuki straightened and started out the door.

"What are you going to do?" Sango asked.

Yuki smiled. "See if I can't cause a little turmoil."

Kouga smiled at Kagome. "Hey Kagome. What've you been up to?"

Kagome's own smile was shaky. "Not much. What have you been up to these past two months?"

Kouga leaned back against the booth. "Oh you know I had some gigs here and there."

Kagome felt her heart squeeze in her chest. She really did not want to go through this right now. She wasn't stupid. She knew something had to have gone wrong for him to come back all of a sudden.

"So why are you back Kouga?"

Kouga frowned. "What's that smell on you?

Kagome scowled. She knew he was avoiding the question, but decided to humor him for the moment. "What smell?"

Kouga leaned towards her and sniffed.

"That smell! It's like some mangy mutt just rubbed himself all over you. It's disgusting."

A growl from their neighbor told Kagome that he had heard the comment. Kouga heard it too, but before he could say anything Kagome neatly sidetracked him.

"It's probably the puppies. Don't try to avoid the question Kouga."

"You still have those little brats."

Kagome stiffened. "Of course I do and don't try to change the subject."

"You should get rid of them. Let me get rid of them. Maybe leave them in a box somewhere." He said with a laugh.

However, Kagome was not amused. In an instant her maternal instincts kicked in and she was glaring at Kouga so hard it was a wonder he didn't burst into flames.

"That wasn't funny Kouga. You know I don't like it when you talk about them like that."

"For crying out loud Kagome! You act like they're your damn children or something!"

"What does it matter if I do? You just don't like them because they're dogs."

"That's ridiculous."

"Why are you back Kouga?"

Kouga glared at her before looking away. "Because I felt like it."

Kagome raised a brow. "You felt like it? Are you kidding me? Kouga…What's gotten into you? You're different from before. You've changed."

Kouga stared out the window, one hand coming up to comb through his bangs, a nervous habit of his. "Something happened…. I didn't mean for anything to happen, but something did. There was a girl who had been coming to all of the shows, and so we decided to reward her for her 'devotion' to the band. We decided to invite her backstage and took her and a few of her friends around town."

Kagome could only stare at him in disbelief. She wasn't exactly hurt, but she was surprised. She knew something could have been going on, but this?

Kouga turned back to face her, an earnest expression on his face. "I don't know what happened. I was drunk and so was she and now….."

"She's pregnant."

Both Kagome and Kouga turned to look at Yuki who was now at their table, a look of pure rage on her face.

Kagome could only stare at her friend, the shock from Kouga's announcement making her slightly slow. "Yuki…"

Growling, Yuki stepped even closer to the table. "So what? You knocked up some girl and what? Came back here for Kagome's blessing? What a jerk!"

Kouga stood up, glaring down at the small waitress. "It isn't like that. Besides, this is none of your business."

Yuki let out a snort. "What do you mean? Of course that's what it is!"

Kagome rose and placed herself between them. "Guys, please stop! You're creating a scene."

Yuki threw her a glare. "What does it matter? What matters is that he cheated on you!"

Kagome let out a sigh. "Yes, but that's between me and him. I'm sure Kouga has an explanation."

Yuki's ears flattened against the gentle rebuke. "I'm sorry Kagome. It's just when I heard him I got so mad and…"

Kagome smiled softly at her friend. "I know it's alright. You can go back to the kitchen now."

Kouga, still upset from the earlier confrontation, let out a snarl. "Yeah bitch, go back to the kitchen where you belong."

In an instant, Yuki was in front of the wolf-youkai. Raising back a hand, she slapped him full force across the face. There was a stunned silence while Kouga brought a hand up to his red cheek.

Yuki gave him a chilly smile. "Watch who you call a bitch. At least that's my reason."

Growling, Kouga stepped toward her and reached out to grab her arm. Yuki braced herself, but nothing happened. Looking up, she stared at the familiar blue clad back. Kyo stood in front of her with Kouga's hand in his grip.

A growl rumbled low in Kyo's chest as he glared icily at Kouga. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave. You're disturbing the other customers."

The instinct for Kouga to challenge Kyo was roaring, but he controlled it. It wasn't like it was in the old days. Back then he could have called Kyo out and destroyed him, but he couldn't now due to certain laws. Snatching his hand away, Kouga barged out of the restaurant.

Yuki stared at the door before making a face and sticking her tongue out. Turning to Kagome, Yuki opened her mouth to say something, but instead let out a yelp of alarm when her feet left the floor. Holding her up by the back of her shirt, Kyo turned her so he could glare into her eyes.

"What do you think you were doing! Are you trying to get yourself fired!"

Yuki's ears flattened against her head as she gave him a small smile. Kyo turned to Kagome and made a small bow.

"I am sorry for this disturbance. Pleas forgive my employee for her brashness."

"I'm sorry Kagome." Yuki said, upset that she may have caused her friend further hurt.

Yuki was surprised when Kagome merely smiled and shook her head. "What will I do with you?"

Before Yuki could respond, Kyo turned and walked back towards the kitchen, still carrying her. As the pair went through the doors they passed Sango. Making sure her irate boss wasn't looking, the waitress gave her friend a wink and thumbs up. Sango could only stare as they passed before letting out a laugh.

"The things we do for Kagome."


End file.
